Alone
by ChaosDragon013
Summary: Yugi feels alone and is saved by the most unlikely of persons. YAOI rated for violence, cussing, attempted suicide, rape, ect...
1. Chapter 1

Alone  
  
By: ChaosDragon  
  
Chaos: A lot of people thought Truth was going to be Yugi/Seto so I made a Yugi/Seto fic! Yea!  
  
Raven: Another fic? Oh boy...  
  
Chaos: Huh?  
  
Raven: You are writing WAY to many...  
  
Chaos: Oh. Well, I don't own YuGiOh (duh.) Enjoy!  
  
0)0)0)0)0)0  
  
He sat in the park, brushing his rain soaked bangs out of his eyes. He cried, not that anyone would notice, much less care. He climbed to his feet and started walking. After about ten minuets of walking, slipping, and getting back up, even wetter, he found what he was looking for. An old tree, and hidden in it was his treasure, a long sharp blade that gleamed eerily in the pale park light.  
  
"Good-bye pain. Good-bye yami. Good-bye all my friends. I wonder if anyone will miss me. Probably not, as I am the outsider, the bother, the burden, the one who always messes up." He paused then continued with two simple innocent words-a final farewell "Good-bye." He then sighed; them slowly pressed the blade's sharp, biting edge against his wrist. Before he could press the blade into his skin an arm grabbed him.  
  
"No." A calm but forceful voice said. The owner of the voice looked at the shaking, sad figure below him. "Why did you try to do that Yugi?" He asked quietly. The only response he got was Yugi clinging to his shirt, sobbing quietly. The boy's cobalt eyes widened as Yugi clung to him like he was his last hope. 'Maybe I am.' The thought shocked him. He lifted the sobbing duelist and began to walk towards his home, wanting to dry off as quickly as possible. As he walked towards his home he absentmindedly stroked Yugi's hair. "Why?" He murmured.  
  
"Yami. He and the others don't care. No one does." A small voice said sadly. "Why didn't you let me die Seto? I just want to die..." Seto was shocked by what the teen had just said.  
  
"I care Yugi. I care too much to just let you die." H saw Yugi smile faintly before drifting off to sleep. The rain was getting harder and Seto began to speed up, he didn't want Yugi to catch something. 'Why am I helping him? Why do I even care? I never have cared about anyone except Mokuba.' These thoughts kept circling in his head as he neared his mansion.  
  
Mokuba was surprised, delighted, confused then enraged when he saw Yugi and heard what he had almost done. "Seto, why would he think no one would care?" Mokuba asked as he worriedly looked at the soaking wet figure of Yugi who way lying on the couch.  
  
Realization suddenly hit Seto. "They haven't been hanging out with him lately, but I was too busy-"  
  
"Trying not to tell him you love him!"  
  
"NO!!! I DO NOT LOVE HIM!!"  
  
Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Sure ya don't."  
  
"MOKUBA! I was too busy to notice." Seto turned to Yugi. "I'm so sorry Yugi." He gently picked the said teen up and carried him to a spare bedroom where he had some of Mokuba's pajamas. He stripped Yugi down to his boxers, then dressed him in the warm, dry clothing. He smiled when he saw Yugi was still sleeping peacefully, and walked out of the room, wondering about the strange feelings he was experiencing.  
  
0)0)0)0)0)0  
  
Chaos: Well? Wha ya think? Like? Love?  
  
Raven: Hate? Despise?  
  
Chaos: Shut-up. Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Alone  
  
By: ChaosDragon  
  
Note: TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY!!! YEA!!!  
  
Frankie2: Hmm...good idea! Thanks!  
  
Pikazoom: Well, I don't really think so, but whatever. Thanks!  
  
Moonglaive: Thanks! Here ya go!  
  
Aya Nokumora: Yup, I do! Sorry for the wait!  
  
Ollen70: Thanks!  
  
Neo-QueenRini1: Yeah!  
  
Sarah: Thankies!  
  
synthesis: Yes, I am happy. Here's more.  
  
Callisto: Here we go! Sorry for the wait! ^-^  
  
Ruby*^_^!: Yea yea, take a chill pill. Geesh. Thanks for the help on my other fics too! ^-^ CALL ME!  
  
Sabby^_~: Glad you like! Yea, I like torturing Yugi for some reason...  
  
Me: YEA! (sticks tough out with Raven) Glad youy like it!  
  
amiemoto: Good idea! I like it! And will use it later. ^-^  
  
water: Glad you like. But I can't tell you want happens yet. Mainly cause I don't know.  
  
harrysgirl: Glad you like it! ^-^ Email me!  
  
Shadow-Specter: Yup, totally agree! ^-^ Love it!  
  
Asellus: Here.  
  
Chaos: Oh. Well, I don't own YuGiOh (duh.) Enjoy! I apologize to any other reviewers, but FF.net is being a bitch and won't let me see my other review page.  
  
0)0)0)0)0)0  
  
Yugi awoke in a soft bed, totally relaxed. He hadn't felt that good in a while. 'Kaiba really cares. Hmm...he's really hot too. ACK! BAD YUGI! BAD!'  
  
"Sleep well?" A voice asked from behind Yugi. He gave a startled squeak and fell off the bed. Rich laughter filled the air and Yugi turned red. He got up and saw Seto laughing. He growled then did the 'I'm-so-adorable-that-you- just-want-to-hug-me' pout. Seto smiled at this.  
  
"Yea, I slept fine. Thank you Kaiba."  
  
"Please, call me Seto. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask, okay? I really care about you and I don't want you hurt, okay?" Both boys were blushing at that statement, but turned when they heard muffled laughter. It quickly stopped and they shrugged.  
  
"Thank-you for everything Seto. I should get home now. Bye!" Yugi said cheerfully, not letting Seto see his grief, for he was going 'home', a place where everyone ignored him. Seto was keeping Yugi from seeing his disappointment  
  
~~  
  
Yugi walked into the house and upstairs. He opened the door to see Joey and Yami sleeping in his room, Yami on the bed and Joey on the floor. 'He didn't even realizes I was gone...I can't stay here right now, I need to get out. I could call Seto but I don't want to bug him...I'll just go for a walk.' With that thought he left the house.  
  
As he walked down the street he wondered why Seto cared about him. 'Why would he care about a pathetic shrimp like me? I really like him but he would never like me like that. Why would he when he could have someone strong and beautiful like Joey or someone dark, mysterious and sexy like Yami, or a woman like Mai? I'm just stupid, short, gay, whippy little Yugi Moto. A nobody.'  
  
Yugi sighed as he walked, it was still fairly early in the morning. As he was going he was unaware of someone watching him 'soon' the figure thought.  
  
Yugi was just turning a corner when someone grabbed him and dragged him to their car. "I got you now Yugi-boy" Pegasus said, looking over his prisnor.  
  
'Seto...please help me...' Yugi thought before everything went black.  
  
~~  
  
Seto was working on his laptop, but his mind kept wandering to his angel. 'My angel? Congratulations Seto, you are now going crazy. I wonder how he's doing at home though. Maybe I should call? No, he'll think I'm weird. ARGH!THIS IS HARD!'  
  
{Seto...please help me...}  
  
'What was that? It was Yugi's voice but...he must be in trouble!' "YUGI!"  
  
0)0)0)0)0)0  
  
And we have conflict! Gee, I'm really mean to poor Yugi! Oh well, I had no idea Pegasus was going to show up but oh well, this is just stuff coming from my poor sleep deprived mind...I'm 15 by 22 min! Yea! 


	3. Chapter 3

Alone  
  
By: ChaosDragon  
  
I am having a ROTTEN week. I was sick, hurt my foot and hate geometry. Oh well, onto Chapter 3 of the fic.  
  
Raven: Um, what about response to reviews?  
  
Chaos: I'm feeling bitchy. Leave me alone.  
  
Yugi: O.O NO!! DON'T WRITE!! *whimpers* I'm gonna get tortured.  
  
Chaos: Deal. I don't own YGO. Duh.  
  
{ }=Yugi  
  
{{ }}=Seto  
  
[ ]= Sapphire (BEWD)  
  
WARNING!! RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER!!  
  
0)0)0)0)0)0  
  
Seto rode his motorcycle over to the game shop. (Yea, I gave him a motorcycle. ^-^) 'Please be okay Yugi...' He thought. He finally arrived and ran inside. He looked around and saw...nothing out of the ordinary. He bolted upstairs and found Joey and Yami sleeping. 'Damn, he's not here! Where could he be?'  
  
Seto quickly left the game shop, heading towards the park. A few blocks away from the game shop he saw a black ankh charm. He remembered that Yugi had had one like it. 'Yugi...' He picked it up, looking at it sadly. 'I swear, I'll find you.'  
  
~~  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" Yugi asked. t took a moment for him to remember what had happened. {{Yugi...I swear, I'll find you.}} "Seto? No way, I just heard Seto in my head!" He looked around and quickly realized three things: he had something around his arms and legs, he was cold and in pain. He was so cold, in fact, that he was shivering. 'Why am I so cold?' He shook his head, still feeling slightly dizzy. He could finally focus enough to think clearly. He discovered two things right away, the things around his feet and arms were chains and he was cold because he didn't have any cloths on. He remembered why he was in pain, Pegasus. 'Help, someone...he's going to...HELP!!' "HELP!!"  
  
"No one can help you now, Yugi-boy." Yugi looked up fearfully to see Pegasus lustfully gazing at him.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!"  
  
"Now, now, Yugi-boy. That's not polite."  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
Pegasus frowned. "Well, I REALLY didn't want it to come to this, but you need to learn who the master is here." Pegasus grabbed a whip of the wall and began to beat Yugi. "After this I think we'll have some fun."  
  
~~  
  
{Why am I so cold?} Seto heard in his mind. He focused on the voice, trying to figure out where it was coming from. {'Help, someone...he's going to...HELP!!} When Seto heard that, his blood boiled. "DAMN!" He yelled. He had no idea where to go. He suddenly felt a slight pain on his side, then legs. He immediately realized what it was. 'Yugi! I need to help him. Someone, help me find him.'  
  
[I might be able to] Seto's head snapped up. "Who said that?!" [I did.] "WHO ARE YOU?" [*chuckle* I'm Sapphire, one of your blue eyes white dragons] "Well, you said you can help?" [I will. Just summon me.] "How?" [Tap into your shadow powers. That's all I can say.]  
  
Seto closes his eyes. He suddenly yelled "SAPPHIRE! I SUMMON YOU!" A strong wind blew and dark clouds that had been hovering over domino burst open and it started to rain. Everyone got soaked. Everyone but Seto. A flash of dark blue light and a dragon stood before him. "Are you Sapphire?"  
  
"Yes. Now let us go." Seto nodded, then moved his bike so it wouldn't get any wetter. 'I'm coming for you Yugi.'  
  
~~  
  
It hurt, it hurt so badly. "Do you know your place now _slave_?" Pegasus sneered. Yugi slowly nodded. {{I'm coming for you Yugi.}} 'Seto, I don't know if you can hear me, but please help me! It's Pegasus...please'  
  
"Well, time for some fun Yugi-boy." Yugi cringed, but couldn't move because of the chains. "This will be so much fun."  
  
~#~ We interrupt this story for a warning...GRAPHIC RAPE!! Okay, back 2 the story... ~#~  
  
Pegasus quickly got out of his cloths and walked over to Yugi. He smirked, and harshly thrust into the boy. Yugi screamed. Pegasus pulled out and thrust in again. "NO! STOP! HELP!" Pegasus frowned, grabbing the whip.  
  
"A pleasure slave does not talk." He sneered, thrusting into the boy. He then pulled out and began to whip Yugi. After hitting him several times he threw the whip down and thrust in again. 'Help...please...' Yugi thought desperately.  
  
It was then the window broke and all hell was let lose.  
  
~~  
  
Seto was riding Sapphire when he heard Yugi. {'Seto, I don't know if you can hear me, but please help me! It's Pegasus...please} He frowned. "How much longer?" [Only a few minuets.] "Hurry!" She sped up. Seto was feeling better, soon he would be helping Yugi. Suddenly he felt faint pain all through his body. "What? Yugi, no! SAPPHIRE! HURRY!" She nodded and flew even faster.  
  
Seto and the dragon flew through the rain, Seto's rage raising every time he felt pain. {Help...please} He faintly heard Yugi say, right before Sapphire flew through the window. He saw Pegasus rapeing Yugi and lost it. "Kill him" he muttered to his dragon, and she nodded.  
  
"Foolish man, your blood is mine." While Sapphire dealt with Pegasus Seto ran over to Yugi, who was bleeding from his many wounds.  
  
{{Yugi, can you hear me? Your going to be okay.}} Seto felt rage building up at him and pulled at the chains. Dark blue energy suddenly appeared and surrounded the chains, causing them to turn to dust. "What the?" Seto mumbled, taking off his jacket and covering the diminutive boy. He looked over and saw Pegasus' dead body. "Bastard." He looked up a Sapphire. She smiled and helped him onto her back.  
  
Seto glanced at the injured teen. {{Yugi...}}  
  
0)0)0)0)0)0  
  
Well, that's all for the chapter! I'm in a better mood. Well, I got homework I need to get to. It's due tomorrow. Well, JA! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
